A Man So Heartless
by MrsJakeBlack
Summary: Bella is starting High School in Forks, which she thinks sucks until she meets this mysterious, green-eyed, stunning stranger. Will this change Bella’s perceptive on high school or ruin her life even more with this new found obsession. AH BxE
1. Moving Away

**This is my second story. My first one sucked so I decided to start a new one. (Hopefully this one won't, no guaranties). Well I hope you like this one better. It is a story about Bella and her life through high school which she thinks sucks until she meets this mysterious, green-eyed, stunning stranger. Will this change Bella's perceptive on high school or ruin her life even more with this new obsession. So here it is:**

**A Man So Heartless!**

**Chapter One: Moving Away…**

Bella POV.

Ugh the one thing I despised the most was High School. It had been created for torture I was sure of it. Like who on earth thought of a place where teenagers come together to supposedly "learn" when all they did was judge everyone, date everyone, and make some peoples life a living hell.

It didn't matter if you were popular (sluttish/athletic) because everyone feared you and no one would be stupid enough to say anything judgmental about you. But for us commoners (geeks/emos/ordinary) high school was torture.

It didn't help that I was a plain girl. I had dead straight hair brown hair, boring chocolate brown eyes. My body was strait with no curves and flat breasts. I wore glasses which totally did not help with my appearance and made me look nerdy. I only had one friend and his name was Bryan but I think he only talked to me to be polite.

But that afternoon when I came home from school my life changed.

_Flashback_

I was walking home from Phoenix High School which was conveniently (not) located 45minutes away from my house when I saw Phil's car pull up into the driveway.

Phil was a minor baseball league player so when I came home he was normally training with his team so it was very odd seeing him home when I arrived.

I made a gesture to grab the keys from under the mat but I realized that the door was open. How odd again, something was defiantly wrong. I went inside and searched for Renee or Phil.

"Sweetie thank god your home", my mums voice came from the kitchen.

"Yea, what's up mom?" I asked.

"Well honey your father just called"

"My dad?" Wow why was he calling me. He rarely ever did unless it was for my annual trip to Forks to visit him.

"Well baby he wants you to spend some time with him"

"Isn't it a bit early for my trip there though I still have to go to school"

"Well that is what I'm saying hun, he kind of wants you to move in with him for a year or two and see how you like it there. You can go to Forks High School and live with you father while me and Phil travel a bit for his career."

Oh was all I could say. I didn't really want to go to forks. Don't get me wrong I love my father but Forks is a totally depressing place where it is never sunny and always rains. It is miniscule compared to Phoenix and contains about one tenth off its population.

_End of flashback_

So here I am sitting on a plane on my way to Forks.

As soon as we crossed the Phoenix border it like started raining and I sighed. Typical Forks. Charlie was waiting at the airport to pick me up which was very unusual for him seeing as he wasn't really the fatherly type of person. Ever since I was little he showed little affection to me. Don't get me wrong he loved me and all but he didn't show it very much.

When I saw him I greeted him with a hug and surprisingly he hugged me back.

"Sweetie I know you don't like surprises but I kind of have one for you."

"O..o..okay, C..dad".

We went outside and he helped me put all my luggage into the cruiser (awkward much driving around in a police car?). It was a weird but awfully thoughtful gesture.

The car ride was very uncomfortable and quiet. Charlie said nothing to me so I didn't say anything either. We drove through some familiar streets of Forks that I remembered going through when I was young. When we arrived at the same old boring house Charlie lived in I felt slightly uncomfortable thinking that Charlie lived here all alone for a long time and was suddenly glad I came. When we climbed out of the car Charlie put his hands on my eyes so I couldn't see.

"C..Dad??" I screamed.

"Wait Bella it's a surprise just wait"

He finally took his hands off my eyes and I saw what was in front of me.

"What's so special about a police cruiser dad?"

"Oops my bad bells, turn around."

I turned my head and saw a beautiful pickup truck. It was a faint red color and looked so old that it probably didn't run at all. But I loved it in every way.

"I...I love it dad!"

"Wow really Bella. I know it's a bit old but I got Jacob black, Billy's son to fix it up a bit since he's good with cars."

"No dad I'm serious I love it".

"Well that's good you can drive it to school tomorrow"

My heart sank again and I regretted being in Forks. But then again Forks High School couldn't be any worse than Phoenix could it?

How wrong I was!

**Just so everyone knows everyone is human in this story. No vampires and werewolves just plain old humans. So for all of you who are thinking that it's going to be just like twilight you are wrong.**

**Well I hope you all liked this story. I tried to be extra careful with spelling and stuff. **

**Ill try and post the next chapter soon when I finish writing it cause school starts again tomorrow. =[**

**Please review and tell me if you like it or not!**

**WOW 1000 words that's a first for me.**

**MrsJakeBlack**


	2. First Days

**Unfortunately I didn't get many hits on this new story but oh well maybe if I write some more people will read it more and like and review it! =]**

**Im sooo sorry. I know you all hate me now coz I haven't updated in like forever. Please forgive me! =]**

**Oh yea and I forgot to add…**

**I Don't Own Twilight.**

**Chapter Two: First Days**

People say the first day of a new school can be very exciting because you meet new people and make new friends. How very wrong they are. Your first day isn't exciting at all it's terrible and scary. You think that everyone will hate you and you'll be a loner and reject and have to sit in the library acting like a nerd.

That is what my life was like in Phoenix and I'm sure that Forks High School isn't going to be that different.

I woke up that morning and quickly showered and went into my room to scavenge for clothes to wear on my first day. It took about 10 minutes to find something I would call decent attire for school. They were a light blue polo shirt and my favorite blue jeans. I tied her hair into a smooth ponytail and grabbed a muesli bar from the kitchen making my way outside to get into my truck.

Ok so my truck was ancient and when you went over 60km/h it would stop working instantly. Despite all that I loved it to bits. Luckily Forks High School wasn't that far away and I reached there within 15 minutes.

I parked next to a shiny new silver Volvo that stood out in a space full of expensive cars with owners trying to show off.

I climbed out of my truck and grabbed my schoolbag and started to look for the office when some one approached me…

"Hi my name is Alice Cullen and I'm guessing you're a new girl"

"Wow is it that obvious," I said lazily.

She giggled and said "haha your funny were going to be great friends I know it. Come here ill show you where the office is and you can get your new timetable and stuff. By the way what's your name?"

"Oh umm thanks oh yea and I'm Bella Swan"

"Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Yes" I was regretting knowing what Charlie had been saying to everyone behind my back about me.

I took a better look at Alice as she walked me to the school office building. She was a small, short girl with wild spiky hair. Her features were very pixie like and cute. She had amazing fashion sense though. She was wearing killer high heels, white top and pink jeans and looked gorgeous in it (although I doubted there was an outfit that Alice couldn't look flawless in). **(Picture of outfit on my profile)**

When we reached the office I went up to the office lady who had a name tag on her chest reading 'Miss Cole'.

"Ummm excuse me my name is Isabella Swan and I'm new here".

"Oh yes your Charlie's daughter aren't you?"

I groaned again wishing this wasn't such a tiny town. "Yes, yes I am" I replied in an annoyed tone.

She shuffled through some papers on her desk and handed me 2 sheets of paper which consisted of my timetable and a map of the school even though I doubted I would get lost considering Phoenix was double fork's size.

As I walked away Alice found me again and started asking random questions about me. I was a bit embarrassed at this as I am not that interesting and wondered why anyone would really want to talk to me.

As I answered some of Alice's daunting questions (most about boyfriends and such) I didn't really pay attention to where I was headed and bumped into something.

"Oh I'm sorry…" I began as a turned my head and looked up to see what I had bumped into.

It was a couple who were intensely making out on the wall of the classroom. The boy who had his back turned to me spun around with a angry look on his face as I had interrupted his make out session.

I was stunned at the beauty of his face his wild bronze sex hair and his piercing green eyes that made him look irresistible and sexy.

"Oh it's ok" he said in his velvety soft voice that made him even more gorgeous.

I forgot I was staring at him and Alice bought me back to reality by snapping her fingers in my face in a rude manor.

"Bella this is my brother Edward who is the biggest player on earth and Eddie this is Bella Swan."

"Pleased to meet you" he said in his soft voice.

An impatient tut came from behind him though and ruined the moment. "Yea and I'm Lauren and you just wrecked my day" she staked off followed by Edward.

I turned my head back to Alice. "That's your BOTHER?"

"More like twin. I know repulsive how we can be related" she relied.

I stared off into space thinking of those beautiful green eyes and how smooth his lips would feel on mine.

"You like him don't you" Alice asked in a knowing manor.

"W...What, no way man!" I said shocked that Alice realized.

"Ok well good because he has a different girl on his arm every week and he's so not worth it." Alice said sternly.

The bell rang and Alice waved goodbye and skipped off to her next class. I looked down on my timetable and saw that I had English in room 32. I headed toward the block daydreaming about the green eyed Greek God.

**Hope you enjoyed Edward and Bella's first meeting. Next chapter will probably be from Edwards POV.**

**Sorry again I was really busy because of school and such and also it was my birthday 2 days ago =] so please review as a present. **

**MrsJakeBlack**


	3. Likewise

**Well here is another chapter because I was soo delayed in my last one. Hope you enjoy it. Please review!**

**Chapter ****Three****: ****Likewise**

_EPOV (first time ever)_

Ahh first day back from winter break. What a relief, no more bragging from my annoying sister, no more watching my brother and his totally hot girlfriend making out and most importantly new freshman girls to hook up with.

The selection of girls in the school was becoming wary as I had already dated about half of them at least 5times.

As I pulled up into the school my sister climbed out grumbling something under her breath about sluts and such. I didn't really pay attention as I landed my eyes on a new hot brunette. She had a heart shaped face and kissable pouty lips. Her eyes were a stunning chocolate color and her hair was wavy and soft.

Shit I was hard now.

Suddenly two arms came around my waist pulling me into an embrace.

"How was your holidays Eddie" cooed the voice in my ear.

I spun around to see the biggest slut in the school Lauren Mallory staring into my eyes intently. Oh well at least she was hot, I thought as I began flirting back with her.

"Well they would have been better if you were with me" I sad as I winked at her.

She giggled annoying into my ear as I grabbed my keys and pushed the button locking my precious Volvo from harms way.

I loved my Volvo more than anything. Although it was a bit irritating that I had to drive my sister to school every day it was worth it getting to sit in its comfy leather seats and smell its intoxicating smell. I never made out with girls in my car as she was my prize possession and I didn't want her getting contaminated and diseased by those filthy girls. I blew a kiss to my car as Lauren led me away into the courtyard probably to make out some more.

My first class was English in room 32 but Mr. Worner was always late and extremely boring so it didn't matter how long I stayed out here.

"So Eddie how much did you miss me these holidays?" Lauren said battering her eyelashes seductively.

I nearly gagged but played along hoping to get laid.

"Firstly my names Edward not Eddie" I hated it when people called me that. The only people who were allowed to call me Eddie were Alice and Emmett. "And secondly why don't I show you just how much I missed you instead" I purred into her ear as she let out another annoying giggle.

She leaned forward and pushed out her lips it was a gross sight but she was head of the cheerleading team I guess. I pressed my lips slowly to hers as she pushed in her tongue exploring my mouth making me gag a little. Her hands went to my chest rubbing up and down my muscles and abs as I help her hips not moving trying not to vomit.

Suddenly our kiss was interrupted by someone bumping into us. I was so grateful of whoever it was I could kiss them. Unless it was a guy that'd be kind of awkward, me kissing him you know. Lauren looked murderous and I was mad at her for being angry at my savior. I turned around a little irritated and saw those beautiful chocolate eyes again. It was that new girl whom I saw this morning.

She was blushing and mumbled an apology and there I was standing there wondering why this beautiful goddess was apologizing to me when I remembered that she had just bumped into what looked like me and Lauren having a hot make out session. I wanted to scoop her up and kiss her pouty lips and say don't apologize you just saved my life. But for some reason I decided to play it cool and told her that it was ok. That seemed to cheer her up a little bit until Lauren opened her stupid big fat mouth. She chucked her a dirty and told her off and stalked away.

I was confused and didn't know what to do. But then I spotted my sister standing next to the new girl shooting me a dirty so I gave the brunette a small smile and walked away after Lauren.

Lauren looked furious as she stopped at the cafeteria.

"Who does she think she is interrupting us like that" she screamed. "She's a bloody newbie, she need to be taught how things work here at forks high and I think I'll pay her a little visit" she smirked.

Oh no Lauren was planning something evil on the new girl and I couldn't allow that to happen. Wait why did I care? Maybe it was because she was Alice's friend or maybe it was the fact that I couldn't take my eyes off her. Wait what! Defiantly not that, no way.

"What are you going to do to her?" I asked Lauren interested for some reason.

"Make that little bitch's life a living hell and make her regret she ever came to Forks High School and messed with Lauren Mallory" she said with authority in her voice.

I held back a laugh but then remembered that it was probably true because Lauren had many connections being the school slut and could easily make that girls life hell. I had to protect her. Wait, no I didn't. I don't owe her anything. But she's so pretty. Wait what! Did I just call a girl pretty, most of the time I just call them hot or sexy, never pretty? What has gotten into me! I think I have a fever. Or maybe I'm falling for a girl. Impossible! No? Oh no I'm so lost. What do I do?

**Next chapter were going back to Bella's point of view to see all her daydreams about Alice's mysterious brother. And what will happen when Edward and Bella end up going to the same English class. Also anyone got any guesses on what Lauren is planning to do to Bella. (something evil no doubt) All will be revealed next chapter (well hopefully). Please Review!**

**MrsJakeBlack**


	4. Notes

**So sorry I haven't been updating. I've been really busy cause of my exams. Blame It On Da E e E e Exams (lol sing that to the tune of 'blame it on the alcohol' by Jamie Foxx, awesome song). Hope this was worth the wait! Read and Review =]**

**Oh and I kind of forgot in the other chapters to put a disclaimer so here is one now. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**Chapter Four: Notes**

_BPOV_

As I walked into my English class I instantly went to the back of the room trying not to draw attention to myself. I looked around for an empty seat and saw everyone staring me, the new girl. I quickly ran to the back of the class with the only empty seat that wasn't taken. I didn't even see my partner and quickly put my head down and tried to ignore all the looks I was getting.

The teacher also ignored my arrival which I was very grateful for. I quietly paid attention to the teachers lecture on Romeo and Juliet and took notes in my book.

I felt a little uncomfortable as though someone was watching me though so I finally looked up and saw my partner for the first time. Oh my Gosh! I am seriously cursed aren't I?

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen" he said as he smiled at me.

Edward…what a beautiful name for a beautiful person, his eyes…so pretty…so green! My new official favourite colour is now green I thought silently. I then realized that the Greek god sitting next to me had just talked me meaning he was probably expecting an answer. Oh god and I probably looked like a freak staring at him for so long.

I opened my mouth to try and talk but nothing came out of my mouth. So I tried all over again. "himynameisbella", oh no I did not just do that. I might as well just disappear in a hole right now and die.

He chuckled slightly but coughed trying to cover it up. My cheeks burned red and I tried to hide behind my hair. The teacher cleared his throat.

"Is everything ok back there?" he asked, the question directly aimed at me and Edward.

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward doodling on his paper and I leaned over slightly to see what he was writing when he pushed the paper in my direction.

_Sorry about getting us in trouble. x E ;). _My heart flustered as when I read the word 'us' is made us sound like a couple madly in love. I studied the note carefully. His writing was elegantly sloped, perfect just like the rest of him. The way he signed off with a kiss and an 'E' nearly made me faint. And the wink I just can't describe. Was he flirting with me? Or just being kind? It made my heart beat rapidly.

_It's fine, sorry about before too I was meant to say hi my name is Bella but it came out awkward. x B ;)._ I wrote back in my messy, barely understandable handwriting. I wrote in the wink and kiss also to try and seem flirty except I don't know if I achieved it.

_Haha it's quite alright. Are you actually listening to him drone on though? x E ;)._ He slipped another message to me. I was slightly put off seeing as I loved Romeo and Juliet being my favourite Shakespeare novel.

_I think the importance of Romeo and Juliet is very significant. Thank you very much. Why do you ask? x B._ I decided to leave out the wink seeing as I was not happy with his question.

_Aw don't be mad at me. I was just wondering if you wanted to ditch class with me and we can go do something fun. x E ;)._ I think my heart officially stopped beating. He wanted to ditch class with me! I wonder what we would do. Have a hot make out session behind the toilet maybe.

My pen was urging to say yes defiantly, take me right now. But I hated him to being a cocky jerk and presuming I was the new girl I would do whatever he wanted me to.

_In your dreams babe. x B ;)._ Haha that should shock him I thought.

_Oh don't worry my dreams are about you and you only. x E ;). _Oh my god he never gives up does he? Not that I'm complaining. I picked up my pen to write him a whity reply when the teacher snatched the paper out of my hand.

"I realise your new Ms Swan but that does not give you a right to not listen in my class and have a conversation with Mr. Cullen here." I was shocked. Edward had just got me in trouble on my first day of school. All the boys were snickering and the girls looked furious at me being caught with Edward.

Edward merely smirked and nodded at the teacher.

"Well seeing how well you two get along with each other. You both can be my guinea pigs for this lesson. Up front now!" he exclaimed.

**I know that was a terribly short chapter but I wanted to be evil and leave it a cliffy. So you all can wonder what Edward and Bella's punishment is going to be ;) haha. I promise to update more now because my holidays are nearly starting and I will be sitting in front of my computer all day.**

**MrsJakeBlack**


	5. Punishment

**OMG I UPDATED SOOOO QUICKLY!!! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for my faithful audience. Oh and also thanks so much for the people who reviewed it meant so much to me and made me happy and made me write more (: yay!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight (jeez I always nearly forget to put these in) or Romeo and Juliet for that matter (I kind of gave away the whole chapter now lol).**

**Chapter Five: Punishment**

_BPOV_

This had to be the most embarrassing day of my life, and I blame it all on Edward Freaking Cullen. Why did he have to get me into trouble on my first day of school, as if it wasn't embarrassing already?

I slowly rose off my chair and made my way to the front of the class, closely followed by Edward. The teacher was waiting at the front but to my surprise did not look cross. He had a smirk on his face that suggested he had planned this all along. Jeez teachers at this school don't get paid enough.

"As your punishment you and Edward will be the first two to try out for the school play. This year it is Romeo and Juliet as you will have figured if you were paying attention in today's lesson. Romeo and Juliet is a timeless classic and will not be taken as a joke as it will be performed in our winter drama night. Participating in any form or way will earn you extra credit in my class and obviously lead roles, are a guaranteed A."

Oh my god, all I have to do is get this lead role and I'm totally getting an A. Oh no, how the hell am I supposed to do that when I have Cullen as a partner. This is your entire fault Edward, I thought as a shot him a glare from across the room. All that made him do is smile even more.

The teacher ignored Edward and my little exchange there and continued. "To get the part of Romeo or Juliet the audition scene will be act II scene II otherwise known as 'the balcony scene'"

Gosh fate really took a turn in my life. As I thought everything was going downhill it skyrockets upward. This is going to be a piece of cake. I knew this whole thing off by heart including the rest of the play, having read my battered old version of Romeo and Juliet at least 100 times. Now it was all up to Cullen.

"So now let's start our auditions shall we?" the teacher began, "Edward and Bella get into your positions". Edward and I shuffled around a bit so I was standing right in front of him staring intently into his beautiful green eyes.

"Lets see how you pull this off Mr. Cullen", I smirked at him as we got into our positions. He simply smiled back at me and winked. Cocky little bastard, I thought.

"And... Start" the teacher motioned.

He gave me one of his award winning smiles and the show began. This was the moment. I held my breath and prayed... silence... oh god no I totally failed this. But then Edward opened his gorgeous mouth.

_He jests at scars that never felt a wound._

_But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!_

OH MY GOD, I cannot believe that Edward Cullen just recited a whole stanza from Romeo and Juliet and he did it perfectly without any hitches at all. If he was a little less cocky he would be the perfect guy ever. I took a deep breath and said my single line.

_Ay me!_

Edward smiled at me and continued with his script.

_She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air._

This was the best thing I had ever done in my life. We never had things like this at Phoenix and honestly doing it with Edward made it all the more better. I recited my lines without any hesitation and did the overdramatic actions to go with it.

_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

By now it was naturally flowing like a normal conversation and we had even forgotten the fact that the whole class was watching us.

_Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_

His voice sounded so sweet when he spoke in old English as though it was made for this purpose alone.

_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself._

He began to recite the last part of the script.

_I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo._

Wow for the school player he sure knows his way around Shakespeare, which I think is incredibly hot. I looked around at the class and their expressions were dumbstruck. Apparently no one else knew of Edward Cullen's burning desire for Shakespeare either.

Suddenly when it registered in their heads the whole class burst into applause cheering for me and Edward. My face flushed pink and Edward came over to me and hugged me. He leaned his face into my ear and whispered, "You were fantastic out there". He pulled away and winked. My face burned red with and by the looks on the other girls' faces their faces were red too, with jealousy. Not that I blamed them.

The teacher came up to us to congratulate us on our wonderful performance.

"I am very proud of both of you Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan. I am sure you will both go far. But for the meantime I think it is safe to say that you both have the leading roles in the play."

"Thank you Mr Molina" Edward said graciously, while I just stood there dumbfounded.

"You shall meet every weekend on Saturday in the school hall to practice, and if you want in your own time to practice also. Here is a copy of the script, although it seems foolish to give you one as I am sure you both know it off by heart." He handed us a script each and walked out of the classroom along with the students.

I was still frozen on the spot and was brought back to reality by Edward speaking to me.

"How bout we go practice scene V, the kiss?" he asked smirking at me.

"In your dreams Cullen" I whispered as I also walked out of the classroom to go to Gym. Actually I thought, it was probably more like in my dreams.

**I'm so sorry if I got any of the scenes wrong or something. I'm not that good at Shakespeare hope you forgive me (:**

**Hope you had as much fun reading that as I did writing it.**

**MrsJakeBlack.**


	6. Soccer and Lunch

**Sorry for not updating my auntie got engaged and I kind of had a little bit of writers block (happens to everyone). But I'll be updating more now cause my school holidays have started =]**

**Oh and I kind of made a mistake in the last chapter where it says I headed off to gym its actually I headed off to lunch. I made a mistake and I correct it. Sorry everyone for the inconvenience.**

**Oh and everyone should read the story "Looking For Love" by Safariwriter. It is a totally awesome story and in Chapter 13 there is a reference to this fanfic. She was totally awesome to put that in there for me. (:**

**Chapter Six: Soccer and Lunch**

_BPOV_

As I walked into the cafeteria Edward was still on my mind. Did he actually like me? Or was it just that I was fresh meat to him. I decided to let it rest that he was just like every other player in the world and just wanted to get in my pants.

I looked around the cafeteria and saw the typical formation of high schools, one side for the geeks, one for the popular people and some leftover space for the ordinary like me. I was about to go sit next to a friendly girl with light brown hair who I remember asked me my name and stated that hers was Angela or something.

"Bella!" a voice screamed at me from behind. I turned around to see the little pixie girl named Alice that had showed me around that morning.

"Hi Alice, thank god I found you I didn't know what to do or where to sit" she told Alice.

"Oh silly Bella you are going to sit with me of course" she stated proudly.

She walked me to a table in the middle of the room. It was already occupied by three people. Three extremely gorgeous people. I just stared at them stunned by their beauty. The first was a tall bulky boy with curly black hair. He looked like a scary bodybuilder with adorable dimples. I moved on and saw the girl that was curled up in his arms. Words couldn't describe her. She was beyond beautiful with her yellow golden hair sparkling in the sun and her tall model like figure causing girls to fawn with jealousy. The last was a boy sitting in the corner looking slightly unhappy until his eyes meet with Alice's and his face lit up. He had hair like the pretty blonde ones and matching blue eyes. I wondered if they were related.

I was snapped back to reality by Alice who started to introduce me to everyone.

"Guys this is the new girl Bella swan, she just moved here from Phoenix and she is Chief Swan's only daughter. Bella this is my perfect boyfriend jasper, his sister Rosalie and her boyfriend who also happens to be my other brother Emmet."

"Hi" I mumbled blushing slightly.

The big one, who I think was called Emmett, laughed loudly. "How cute is she. She's blushing".

The model like one, Rosalie I think, smacked him on the back of his head which instantly shut him up. "Ignore him Bella, he loves to make fun of people".

"Except you babe" Emmett replied quickly kissing rose on the cheek. Aw how cute are they together. Hmm I wonder if Edward and I will ever be like that. Wait what! Oh gross, I cannot be having fantasies about that jerk.

I sat down at the table and quietly listened to the conversations that were going on while eating my salad.

Suddenly I felt two warm loving hands come from behind me and wrap around my waist. One of them reached up and grabbed some of my cookie and took a bite. I turned around to see those gorgeous green eyes staring intently at me.

"What the hell are you doing here Eddie" boomed Emmett in his naturally loud voice.

"First don't call me Eddie, and secondly why can't a lonely boy sit with his big brother and little sister for lunch."

"Because you never do Edward," exclaimed Alice, "and what the hell happened to the whores and sluts you sit with. Edward merely shrugged off this statement as if it meant nothing to him.

He reached out to grab another bite of my cookie but I caught his hand.

"Don't you dare touch MY COOKIE you bitch" I yelled at him. Everyone sat their looking stunned at me. Then Emmett started laughing and eased up the tension.

I took a deep breath and bravely looked up to face Edward but to my astonishment the smug little prick was smirking at me. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered something only I could hear. "Oh believe me it's not your cookie I want to touch" he winked at me and left the table.

Stunned by that little exchange I didn't notice Alice giving me a strange look.

"So Bella are you going to join us and watch the men play soccer" asked Rosalie who sounded friendlier than she looked.

"Uhm I'm not sure if that's such a good idea" I stumbled out.

"Aw common Bella you can see me in action", Emmett flirted with me.

I giggled and agreed to meet them at the field at the end of the day.

The rest of the day went by slowly with minimum embarrassing (I said minimum not any at all). And before I knew it the bell had rang to indicate the end of school.

I walked down to the green field at the back off the school and saw that the bleachers were full of supporters. Apparently soccer was a big part of Forks high school.

I found Alice and Rose at the front of the stands waiting for the players to enter the field. Soon the waiting was over and 11 players came out off the changing rooms in their soccer gear. I couldn't help but notice how big and muscular they were.

Leading the pack of players was that familiar messy bronze mop on Edward Cullen's big fat head. But what a beautiful big head. And although I tried not to look at him it was too tempting seeing this muscular chest in his soccer jersey and his sexy legs in the miniscule shorts he was wearing.

He started yelling something I could not hear from the bleachers. It looked like he was giving his team orders. No figure he was the captain of the soccer team. A tall lanky teacher was following behind patting Edward on the back and watching his team train.

Edward started the training drills. He grabbed a soccer ball and wove in and out off the cones that were on the field. He lobbed the ball into the air, caught it on his knee, dropped it to the floor and then kicked it straight into the goal where the goalie was unable to block it. Man that boy has skills. Everyone watching his example followed and continued practising.

Practice went on for an hour and then the smelly players went back into the changing rooms to get changed. I followed Alice and Rose onto the field to meet up with the guys and head home.

As usual I didn't make it their without doing something embarrassing and walked into Edward Cullen for the second time that day. "Ouch" I exclaimed accidently rubbing into him.

"You know if you wanted to rub up against me you could have just asked" Edward replied in his usual mocking tone.

"Oh haha" I replied before walking away to find the gang.

I felt a small tap on my shoulder and turned around, stumbling slightly.

"Hi I'm..."

**Hehehe Cliffy. You'll just have to wait and see who the mystery person is. Hope you liked that (: Read and Review!**

**MrsJakeBlack**


	7. Introductions

**I kept my word and updated quickly. Sorry for the cliffy. Hehe but all shall be revealed in this chapter ;) oh and it's been a while since I thanked my reviewers ... THANK YOU ALL (:**

**Chapter Seven: Introductions**

_BPOV_

"Hi I'm Jacob Black" said the voice.

I turned around to see a big burly boy. He had black, shoulder length hair and dark chocolaty skin with gorgeous brown eyes. He may not be Edward Cullen but damn, this boy was beautiful in his own way.

"Oh, um, hi I'm Bella" I fumbled feeling immensely stupid right this minute.

He held out his hand and I took it and shook it. I couldn't help notice how warm his touch felt on my skin. He grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Bella!" Alice screamed at me from the other side of the field.

"I better... you know... yea" I stumbled and blushed for acting so stupid.

"Yea, I get it" he winked at me and turned around and left.

"Bella," Alice screamed for the second time. I ran across the field to where my newly found friends were standing.

"So what were you and Jacob black talking about aye?" she nudged me and winked.

"Nothing" I mumbled and blushed even redder. Emmett laughed at me again and started walking towards the big red jeep parked near the oval. Typical Emmett car, big and strong just like him.

I noticed Edward glaring at the soccer field as though it had upset him for some reason. I ignored it and walked on to find my car.

"Bella, where do you think you're going?" asked Alice in a harsh tone.

"Umm, to find my car?" I replied.

"Silly Bella. You are going with us back to my house. It's a tradition every time there is soccer practice in the afternoon and especially before a big game which happens to be tomorrow. The whole team will be there."

"But, Charlie will wonder why I didn't come home."

"Oh don't worry about that Bella, we can call chief swan from my house and tell him where you are"

"Oh, ok" was all I could really say to her.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car.

"Ah Bella, so sorry there is no more space left in the jeep. You can go with Edward in his Volvo," said Alice cheerfully.

"Wait, what?"

"Is there a problem?" said that damned velvety voice from behind me.

"Oh goodie there you are Eddie. You can drive Bella to our house for the party okay?" asked Alice.

"Sure Alice" he replied smirking at me. He gestured his hand towards his Volvo and started walking. I quietly followed him trying to make this as un-awkward as possible. He opened the door to the passenger seat said "ladies first" and smiled. I scrambled into the seat as he smacked my ass and shut the door.

I was stunned. It felt so good but how dare he touch me for the second time today? I was lost within my feelings and didn't realise Edward step into the car in the driver's side. I was brought back to reality but the engine starting that was much quieter than my noisy truck.

Edward noticing my silence chuckled and turned on the car stereo. Familiar music filled my ears.

"You like Debussy?" this was so not the type of music I would expect the school player to be into. My thoughts were more along the line of hip hop or rock, defiantly not classical.

"Neh, it's calming" he shrugged. "So how do you like your first day at school Miss Swan?" he asked politely.

"I guess it was okay apart from getting into trouble in English" I glared at him and he just chuckled.

The rest of the drive was fairly quiet until Edwards phone rang. "Ah Bella I can't reach my phone while driving do you think you can get that for me?"

"Uh sure" I responded and listened to where the sound was coming from. Oh shit I am in trouble. His phone is in his pocket in his pants, meaning I probably will touch him down under. The thought of me and Edward doing dirty things made me wet but I got my mind out of the gutter and reached into his pocket to get his phone. I slightly brushed my hand against his erection and I quickly withdrew my hand and opened the phone and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Eddie babe!" the voice on the other line screamed.

I dropped the phone and it went on speaker.

"Um who's this?" I asked.

"Eddie... its Lauren remember? You were meant to pick me up so we could go to your house honey." This Lauren chick said.

"Well I'm sorry Lauren" I spat out her name, "but EDDIE is busy okay. So how about you stop being such a whore and go die" I screamed and her and hung up.

Edward just stared at me the whole time and parked the car and I realised we were finally at his house.

I jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut.

"Wait..." I heard Edward call from the car but ignored him and walked into the gigantic house that lay before me. Wow the Cullen's must be stinking rich I thought.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't want to put the party in this chapter. Promise next chapter will be the party and maybe the first soccer match of the season.**

**Oh did anybody have a problem with the dirtiness of this chapter cause if they did ill change the rating to M if you want me to.**

**Oh um I kind of need a beta. Was wondering if anyone wanted to beta for me please?**

**REVIEW and you'll get the next chapter quicker =]**

**MrsJakeBlack**


	8. At the Cullens

**Wow for the first time no authors note. Oppz, I just made one. Dang! lol**

**Chapter Eight: At the Cullens**

_BPOV_

I stared at the Cullen house for a few seconds admiring its beauty and finally took a deep breath and steep inside only to be knocked over by, who would have guessed it, Emmett who was giving me the biggest bear hug possible.

"Ahhh Emmett you're squishing me!" I screamed at him.

Rose appeared behind Emmett and smacked him on the back of his head and said "leave the poor girl alone Emmy".

He reluctantly let go of me and gave me a huge smile. I massaged my rib and checked for damaged from the hug only to be knocked over again by the sneaky little pixie that was now my new best friend.

"Yay Bella I'm so glad you're here. How was the car ride with Edward?" she wiggled her eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Oh fine" I replied thinking of all the things that had happened in the car and blushed. Alice gave me an awkward look but dropped the subject.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed the first drink I saw. I gulped it down and felt the strong burning sensation in my throat but chugged it down anyways.

"Oh Bella..." Alice's voice sung from behind me. "There's someone looking for you outside" she giggled and winked at me.

I made my way into the garden which might I say look absolutely gorgeous and was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hey again" the voice said.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed.

He laughed and sighed "glad you remembered"

"How could I forget a friendly face."

"Sure sure" he chuckled.

"Sup Jake" a boy said as he came up to Jacob and patted him on the back. He looked a lot like Jacob, same skin tone and happy expression.

"Whoa who's this?" he asked checking me out/I blushed slightly and Jacob smacked the boy in the back of his head.

"That girl you're checking out is Bella swan, Chief Swan's daughter" he smirked at the boy.

He smiled at me and took my hand and kissed it. I giggled and blushed and Jacob smacked him again. "Don't mind Seth, he's just a little kid." He glared at Seth.

"Hey am not, only a year younger than you are bro" he puffed out his chest proudly and I giggled at his childish attitude.

I felt immensely happy with Jacob and Seth. They made me feel like a little kid again with their immature attitudes and constant teasing.

"Want to go inside and get some drinks gentlemen" I teased Jake and Seth.

Their faces lit and they nodded following me inside the house to the kitchen.

Jake went up to the counter and grabbed three glasses and handed us one each. I gulped it down and the burning sensation came back in my throat.

After a few more drinks I was slightly tipsy and by the looks of it Jake was too. Seth had disappeared earlier with a pretty girl and they were upstairs doing god knows what.

Jake leaned into me, "you know when I first saw you I though Cullen already had a claim over you so I didn't want to make a move. But then I saw you yell at him at lunch and that made me even more attracted to you" he slurred.

I giggled and threw my head back in laughter.

I glanced around the room and my eye caught the familiar messy bronze hair of Edward Cullen. He was talking to a girl who might as well be walking around naked considering what she was wearing at that moment. I hoped it was the one I yelled at on the phone because I wanted to go over there and give her a piece of my mind. Until I saw something that made me freeze and my heart stop beating. Edward glanced over at me and grabbed that slut and started to kiss her fiercely. My heart broke and I didn't even know why considering I didn't even like Edward Cullen. Did I?

I grabbed Jake by the collar and whispered in his ear.

"Want to go out with me tomorrow after the soccer match?" I asked him

He stood there stunned until a huge smile came on his lips as if Christmas had come early.

"Sure" he replied and hugged me.

_EPOV_

Watching Bella shamelessly flirt with that big oaf, Jacob made me angry. I had convinced myself that it was only because she was Alice's friend and I didn't want to see her get hurt but my heart was telling me otherwise.

I was astounded when she made that naughty move in the car that left me instantly hard but what amazed me the most was the conversation she had with Laura, Lily or whatever her name was. I didn't know Bella could be such an aggressive person. But she's damn hot when she was mad.

I watched as the little kid on our team, Seth also came over and started to talk to Bella. I didn't mind Seth much, he was a good kid but Jake on the other hand was pure evil.

I was still glaring at Jacob and Bella as Jacob moved in closer to her and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle and throw her beautiful head back and laugh.

"Eddie-poo" came that annoying voice from behind me. I sighed and turned around and prepared for the attack of the whore.

"Hey L..."

"Lauren" she quickly corrected me pulling me into a hug.

I quickly got out of it and laid my eyes on Bella again. My heart ached again and I needed to take my mind of it so I grabbed Lauren and started kissing her fiercely trying to get Bella out of my mind.

I opened my eyes and looked to see Bella staring at me. Although what pained me the most was that the hurt expression on her face as she said something to Jacob and his whole face lit up and hug her.

**Hope you liked that next chapter will be gym time with Edward and Bella and the soccer game you have all been waiting for. Also more chemistry between Edward and Bella as things get steamy. Oh and hoped you liked the **_**fairly**_** quick update (:**

**MrsJakeBlack**


	9. Gym and Jelousy

**Hello Everybody. Sorry for the awfully late update, school started and I forgot about the story. Just a reminder to you all, go and vote for this story or any other story on the Twilight All Human Fan Fiction Awards. AMSH is under the category of best incomplete all human story, so go check it out. The link is on my profile, there are some amazing stories on it and you can vote for your favourite ones that hopefully include mine! (: **

**Chapter Nine: Gym and Jealousy**

_BPOV_

Last night's party was all a blur and my mind went all fuzzy just thinking about it. I remember some details which mostly included Edward all over that skank Lauren and something about a date with Jacob which made me feel slightly guilty remembering the look on Jacobs face when I agreed to it.

Shoving all my thoughts to the back of my head I jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. I walked in and saw my reflection in the mirror and freaked out. Gosh I looked like hell, I rubbed my eyes and stared intently at the mirror hoping there was a glitch or something. I sighed and took off my clothes and climbed into the shower letting the hot water soothe my aching muscles and relieve me of my pain and worries.

I felt much better after my shower and changed into some clean underwear and put on a pair of jeans, a wife beater and chucked on a hoddie not trusting Fork's awkward weather. I ran down the stairs grabbed a piece of toast and walked out to my car. The roar of the engine made my head feel woozy but I shook it off. The drive to school was incredibly boring so I turned on the radio and let the classical music soothe my brain.

I drove into the school car park and saw that I was slightly late as most of the cars were already there. I spotted the shiny silver Volvo and it made my heart flutter. I looked at my schedule and saw that I had gym first period, I groaned loudly and started to walk towards the gym trying to think of excuses that might get me out of gym. I accidently walked into 3 people on my way that just proved I was going to make a fool of myself in gym. I had inherited my father's athletic activity which consisted of not being able to walk across a flat surface without falling down, so you could see my dilemma I was facing by going to gym in a new school where my main aim was making new friends.

I finally reached the gym and took a deep breath and walked into the locker room. I changed into a plain shirt and a pair of shorts and tied up my hair in a messy bun and walked out the door waiting for whatever was in store for me.

As soon as I walked in a messy mob of bronze hair stood out amongst the students and I instantly realised Edward Cullen was in my gym class. Was god really trying to torture me so much?

I took a deep breath and walked to all the students who all turned and stared at me. I noticed a few glares from some girls but overall they didn't seem to mind. A short puppy dog faced boy came up to me and introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton" he held out his hand and I shook it.

"Hi my Bella nice to meet you" I replied seeing I was getting a death glare from a short brunette who was wearing a tiny t-shirt and tiny shorts.

"Would you like to be my partner?" Mike asked me in his sickly sweet voice.

I glanced at Edward who was surrounded by girls and reluctantly accepted Mike's offer and headed over to the court where everyone had started playing a round robin game of volleyball. Oh great what a way to show off my clumsiness.

Mike mumbled instructions to me as if he thought I actually understood what he was saying. The game started and I tried to stay away from the ball at all cost. Mike was pretty god and kept hitting the ball over the net even though he had the most useless partner ever, he was doing good and won quite a few points.

I glanced over to Edward again and saw him perfectly spike the ball over the net as all the girls sighed at him and his impeccable skills in volleyball. Prick, I thought to myself.

I stopped paying attention to the game and failed to notice the ball flying towards me that landed smack, bang on my head. I winced in pain and heard a beautiful chuckle that could only belong to a certain Edward Cullen. I shot him a glare and turned to focus my attention to the game.

For the second time in the game the ball came towards me, this time I was really and tried to spike the ball over the net but it hit the side of my arm and went flying in the wrong direction, only to land on Edward Cullen's beautiful, big head. I gasped and then giggled at the sight of Edward rubbing the bruise on his head. All the girls ran to Edward and huddled around him rubbing his head and asking if they could help him in any way. That made me gag and I stormed out of the gym and went to the change rooms to get changed.

By the time I was ready the bell had rung for lunch to start so I headed to the cafeteria and sat down at an empty table picking at my food. I was shortly joined by Alice and jasper and then Rosalie and Emmett, who all smiled at me and ate their food.

I felt a pair of warm hands wrap around my waist from behind and nuzzle my neck. I turned around hoping to find Edward but was slightly disappointed when I met the dark russet skin of Jacob Black. I forced myself to smile at him moved over so he could sit next to me. Jacob kept asking me questions about myself and I answered them politely. Don't get me wrong, Jacob was a very nice guy but I just didn't think he was the guy for me.

Jacob said something to me about going the library to do an assignment but I wasn't really paying attention so I was quite shocked when he got up and kissed my cheek and left. I looked around the cafeteria and saw Edward standing a few meters away with his tray of food and looked like he was coming to sit at this table but then he suddenly changed his mind, threw his food in the bin and grabbed the closest girl next to him and sat down at an empty table and made out with her the whole break.

**Looks like Bella's got a case of the jealous bug.**

**See that button at the bottom of the screen it's called the 'MAKE ME HAPPY BUTTON' press it now and review (: And remember to vote on the site on my profile.**

**Next Chapter: First Soccer Game (things get hot and heavy) and maybe Bella's date with Jacob.**

**MrsJakeBlack**


	10. Soccer and Showers

**Just another reminder that voting is still open for the Twilight All Human Fan Fiction Awards and the link is on my profile, so go vote for your favourite stories (:**

**Chapter Ten: Soccer and Showers**

_BPOV_

The rest of the day went by like a blur. I had history and geography and practically slept through them having already studied the topics the teacher was discussing.

Alice had cornered me after lunch and talked me into coming and watching the first soccer match of the season this afternoon. I told her I would ask Charlie so she shoved her phone in my face and ordered me to call him straight away. To my slight disappointment Charlie was ecstatic that I had made friends and was taking an interest in sport. I rolled my eyes and said I would come home late and make dinner but he insisted that he would order pizza and save some for me when I arrived home.

Alice had a huge smirk on her face and squealed when I told her I would come and she told me to meet her and Rose at the grand stand after school.

The bell finally rang and everyone rushed out to get to the soccer match and get good seats. I slowly packed my bag and trailed out the door walking into the crowd of people all headed towards the field.

I looked around and wondered how I was meant to find Alice and Rose in this catastrophe but luckily I didn't have to.

"Bella" shouted a familiar voice from behind me as I spun around to see Alice waving like a madman. I walked over to them bumping into people along the way. When I got closer I realised Alice and Rose took these games very seriously as their boyfriends were on the team.

They were wearing team jerseys with their boyfriends' number on the back that they had altered to be sluttier and show more skin. I looked down and saw they were wearing miniskirts and high heels and wondered how they could even walk in those death traps. Alice smiled at me and told me that they had gotten me a jersey to support the boys too. I looked at the dark blue shirt and saw the number 7 on the back with E-CULLEN written in big bold letters.

"Please tell me this stands for Emmett?" I asked Rose who looked at me with pity in her eyes.

"Sorry Bella but they only Had Edward shirts left, but it doesn't matter as long as you're supporting the team."

"I guess" I sighed and slipped on the shirt as Alice grabbed a rubber band and tied it up at the back to make it look sluttier. I glared at Alice but she just ignored it and looked back at the field as the players came out of the change rooms.

I instantly recognized the mop of messy bronze hair shine in the bright sunlight as a deafening scream came from the stands. Nearly all the girls had stood up and started cheering as Edward walked down the field. He looked up at the stadium and blew a kiss to all his fans like the arrogant prick he was. I rolled my eyes and looked at all the other big burly players that had come out onto the field. Alice and Rose were madly cheering for Emmett and Jasper so I decided to whistle as Jacob came on who saw me and winked at me. I smiled but for some reason, was not especially thrilled.

The game started and Edward and Jacob being strikers passed the ball to each other and dribbled it down the field. Edward made a hand gesture towards Jacob and he sprinted forward into the open. Edward dribbled a little bit more and I could help but admire his skills as he faked a move and swerved around the opposition and passed to Jacob. Jacob stopped the ball and aimed for the goal but suddenly a huge boy from the opposition intercepted and the ball was lobbed into the air. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the ball flew past a few people but was still airborne. Suddenly Edward appeared out of nowhere and headed the ball into the goal. The goalie lunged for it but missed and the first goal of the game was scored.

Everybody in the team crowded around Edward and lifted him on their shoulders in victory. The umpire blew his whistle that instantly ended their celebrations and intense focus back on the game.

After half an half an hour there was only 10 minutes left of the game. Forks were leading 3-0 and they were sure winners of the match. Most of the players had stopped focusing on the game, but not Edward. Oh no Edward still had his concentration fixed on the game and ignored everything else completely. I admired his admiration towards soccer. In the last few seconds of the match forks gained possession of the ball again and Edward scored another perfect goal.

The horn blew causing everyone to stir as they celebrated forks victory. All the boys on the field cheered and patted Edward on the back as he was man of the match this game (and probably every other game). Edward grinned at them and took off his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face. I swear I nearly fainted at that moment seeing Edwards sweaty, well toned chest sparkle in the sun. Apparently a lot of girls had the same reaction I did as they were all staring that Edward Cullen as the team disappeared into the changing rooms.

I hung around with Alice and Rose as they were waiting for their men to come out of the change rooms. Emmett soon came out closely followed by Jasper. We were still waiting for Edward as he had to drive Alice home and Emmett home. Soon everyone had come out except Edward.

"Bella can you please go inside and get Edward for us?" she asked politely.

"What? You mean go into the men's change room?" I asked astonished.

"Well yes Bella that's the basic idea." She rolled he eyes.

"Ugh you owe me big Alice Cullen" I sneered.

"Sure sure" she giggled turning to kiss Jasper.

I took a deep breath and walked into the change rooms. It smelled putrid like sweat and I had to hold my nose for a while. I walked around trying to find Edward when I bumped into something hard.

There was Edward standing in all his glory. Well almost considering he had a towel wrapped around his waist that hung dangerously low on his hips causing you to stare at the perfect v shape that peeked out making you wonder what was underneath.

"Checking me out Swan, are you?" he smirked.

"Of course not" I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Does me being half naked bother you then?" he asked in a smug tone.

"Ugh yes" I spat out trying not to stare at his chest again.

He chuckled his beautiful chuckle and then remembered where we were standing.

"What exactly are you doing in the boys change room then? Not that I mind at all." He winked at me.

"Ugh gross Cullen. I'm here because Alice sent me here to check if you were alive or not." I replied.

"Well mission accomplished then" he stated, "now you going to leave or enjoy the view as I change?" he smirked again.

I stormed out of the change rooms and came face to face with Alice. I shot her a dirty and began to open my mouth to scream at her when Jacob walked up to me and kissed my check.

"Ready for our date Bella?" he asked kindly.

Yea of course," I replied giving him a peck on the lips.

He grinned at me and held out his arm. I happily grabbed it and we walked to his Volkswagen hand in hand.

He opened the door for me and slid into the seat glancing one last time towards 'my friends'. Edward was standing there with his mouth open glaring at me and Jake and screamed something that I didn't hear as the roar of the engine filled the air.

**Sorry if I got some soccer stuff wrong, not an expert, and if you didn't get any of it just ask (:**

**I was kind of disappointed that about 70 people read the last chapter but only 3 people reviewed. So let's aim for about 5 reviews this chapter people, is that too much to ask? So come on, I dare you to press the MAKE ME HAPPY BUTTON. (:**

**MrsJakeBlack**


	11. Dates and Clothing Catastrophes

**Thank you to everyone who voted for the all human twilight fanfiction awards for this story. It did not win or anything but I'm still honoured if anyone actually voted for it (:**

**And I apologize for the awfully late review. I've been real busy with school stuff. Hope this extra long chapter makes up for it though. **

**Thank You Stephaniiie My Beautiful Beta For Fixing This Chapter Up For Me! XD**

**Chapter Eleven: Dates and Clothing Catastrophes**

_BPOV_

The drive to La Push was relatively quiet as I was incredibly nervous. Not really about how the date would turn out but I kept thinking about what had happened in the locker room, thinking of Edward perfect chest and how good his body looked with water droplets dripping down the side of his neck, down his stomach and disappearing into the towel.

Jacob snapped me back into reality stopping my Edward fantasy.

"You ok there Bells?" he asked kindly.

"Yeah sorry. I think I spaced out," I replied shyly.

"Naw that's ok," he grinned back

The rest of the drive Jacob kept me busy by asking me random questions about myself that I answered politely not going into a lot of detail. Jacob was a nice happy person. It was easy to keep the conversation flowing as he provided most of it, chattering away happily about his life and soccer. I wasn't paying much attention until I heard Edwards name enter the conversation.

"What about Edward?" I asked.

"Oh I just said that Edward is a great captin but he's the biggest prick when he's not on the field," he told me repeating what he had said before.

I sighed and nodded thinking of the first day I met Edward and had bumped into him making out with the biggest slut in the school.

Jacobs's car suddenly stopped once again awaking me from my thoughts, he ran over to my side and opened the door for me again, being a gentleman, and held my hand as I climbed out of the car.

The diner we went to was small and crowded but luckily we found a small table at the back that was empty. Jacob pulled out a chair for me and I sat down giving him a shy smile. He grinned back and walked over to his own seat. The pretty waitress came over and handed us menus and waited for us to order. She kept looking at Jacobs's muscles through his tight t-shirt but Jake seemed unaware to her shameless staring. I glared at her and hoped she got the message that I was here with Jacob on a date. I didn't know why I felt so overprotective about Jacob but I felt that I needed to. Not that I loved him but I cared for him in a sisterly sort of way.

I realised Jacob had been staring at me this whole time so I blushed and turned my attention towards the menu in front of me. Jacob had ordered a spag boll and I decided to get mushroom ravioli. While we waited Jacob talked some more and I listened and commented in all the right places. He seemed content and that encouraged him to talk even more. This didn't bother me much seeing as I was genuinely happy around Jacob as thought there was something about him that made me smile. I felt kind of sad that I didn't like him in the way he liked me but I hoped we could be friends never the less.

When we had finished eating Jacob called for the check and insisted on paying even though I argued with him but he ended up winning. We left the diner and walked around the streets of La Push for a while chatting about random stuff that came to mind. It started getting chilly and Jacob took off his jacket, to which I protested, and wrapped it around my shoulders holding me close to him.

When we reached the car, he drove back to my house and dropped me off.

"Bye Bella, I had an awesome time tonight," he stated leaning in close to me.

"I did too, Jake but I think that we should just be friends" I kissed him on the cheek and he pulled away looking sad. I gave him an apologetic look and felt kind of sad for breaking his heart but thought it was for the best.

"I really like you as a friend though Jake" I said hoping to make him feel better.

I saw his face cheer up slightly and nod as he drove away leaving me to my thoughts.

Charlie asked me how my date went with Jacob as soon as I came through the door. I figured that he and Jake's father had been gossiping like old ladies, so I mumbled okay and went upstairs. I took a quickly shower and pulled on my pyjamas sinking into bed letting a flash of green put me to sleep.

I woke up tired from yesterday and sleepily walked downstairs making myself a bowl of cereal. I saw an empty bowl in the sink and figured that Charlie had already left for work. I started eating when I was interrupted by the doorbell.

I expected it to be Charlie coming back because he forgot something at home. The last person I expected was Alice showing up at my door this early in the morning. She gasped horrified at my clothing attire.

"What in god's name are you wearing Bella?" she screeched.

I looked down at my holey sweats and said, "My pyjamas Alice."

"Oh thank god I thought you were going to wear that to school" she relatively calmed down and I rolled my eyes. I may be fashion backward but I wasn't that bad. She grabbed my hand, "I'm helping you get dressed this morning Bella, come on."

I was dragged up the stairs and into my bedroom before being dumped onto my bed. She hurried to my wardrobe and gasped again. "Don't you own any nice clothes Bella?" she asked astonished.

"Yes I do Alice. You're looking at them," I grumbled slightly annoyed.

"Oh no Bella I'm going to take you shopping as soon as possible but for the time being these will do." She told me, "What were they doing at the back of your wardrobe?"

I looked at the light blue halter top and khaki skirt Renee had gotten me ages ago, that I never actually wore.

"I'm going downstairs to get a glass of water while you change Bella." She told me in her annoying, little pixie voice.** (A/N: Clothes on profile)**

I put on the clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. I've got to hand it to Alice she sure knows fashion. The clothes looked fantastic on me, showing the right amount of cleavage but not looking too slutty. I admired myself some more when I heard a shriek from downstairs. I ran down to check what had happened. I was thankful that Alice hadn't made me wear high heels and approved of my flats for today.

There was Alice standing in my kitchen all wet. "The...the tap burst" she cried out.

I burst out laughing and she shot me a glare. "We have to go back to my house to go change" she told me.

We walked out me grabbing my bag on the way out and climbed into Alice's car. She was fanatic the whole drive and kept chucking mini spazzes.

We finally reached the magnificent Cullen house and climbed out of the car. Alice ran upstairs leaving me alone downstairs. I felt kind of awkward in the big house when someone emerged from another room. The woman was tall and beautiful looking. She had the same shocking green eyes as Edward had so I figured this was his mum.

"Um hello" I mumbled shyly, "I'm Bella."

"Of course you are darling, I'm Esme, Alice's mum. Alice and Edward talk about you a lot sweetheart." She beamed. I blushed even redder wondering what Edward had been saying about me. "Not that I'm unhappy to meet you but what are you doing here Bella darling?" she asked politely.

"Oh yeah, well Alice got sprayed all over with water at my house so she came back here to change her clothes before we went to school" I said laughing at the memory. Esme chuckled along with me and spoke again, "second door to the left" she said as I walked up the marble staircase to find my insane best friend.

I walked absent minded down the corridor daydreaming when I bumped into something extremely hard.

"We have got to stop meeting like this Bella" spoke that soft velvety voice.

I looked up and saw Edward standing there his hair dripping wet with a crooked smile plastered on his face. My eyes travelled down to see that he was again dressed only in a towel that was wrapped around his waist outlining his perfect v shape and his well toned body. I guess playing soccer paid off magnificently I thought as I drooled over his chest.

"You look nice" Edward said checking me out with an approving glance. I looked down and was suddenly very happy that Alice had made me wear this outfit today.

I mumbled a thanks and blushed looking down at my feet, trying to look anywhere by Edward's body.

"So want to watch me put on my clothes today, since you rejected yesterday?" he asked with a smirk.

I scoffed and ran away looking for Alice's room. Finding her and dragging her back into the car, hurrying to get to school.

What is with me and Edward and these awkward sexy moments?

**OH MY GOSH BOOBOO STEWARD HAS BEEN CAST AS SETH CLEARWATER AND I THINK HE IS THE MOST ADORABLEST THING EVER, WHO AGREES WITH ME?? (Apart from Taylor Lautner, even though booboo kind of looks like a mini Taylor)**

**Hooray for the longest chapter yet!**

**Haha second time Bella walks in on Edward naked. Coincidence or not? And who thought that was incredibly hot?? ;)**

**You know the drill MAKE ME HAPPY BUTTON. Also I thought I'd smooth things over with a little bribe ;) The next chapter will be in Edwards POV if you review XD lets aim for 7 reviews this chapter because that's my favourite number! I'm ecstatic that we reached EXACTLY 5 reviews last chapter and I was jumping for joy. Come on people fulfil this chapters aim of 7!**

**MrsJakeBlack**


	12. Sexy Coincidences

**Thank you to the people who voted for my poll, but it looks like it's unanimous that everyone wants more topless Edward. I shall try and squeeze it in anywhere possible. Anyways I love writing about his body ;)**

**OHMYGOSH DID EVERYONE SEE THE NEW MOON EXTENDED TRAILER. IT WAS SOOO AWESOME, WORDS CAN'T DESCRIBE IT. I loved the part where Edward got beaten up by the Volturi, hehe. Review and tell me what your favourite part was too, love to know XD**

**I know it's been ages but guess what, my holidays have started now and that means I can finally update XD yay**

**This chapter continues on from Chapter 10 in Edwards's point of view as promised.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT (I always forget these jeez)**

**Also Thanks to my awesome beta Steph!!! (: **

**Wow what a long A/N and there's another one at the bottom lol. You don't have to read them I just like to ramble on about unnecessary stuff :P **

**Chapter Twelve: Sexy Coincidences**

_EPOV_

I HATE JACOB BLACK. I LOATHE HIM. I WISH I COULD PUSH HIM OFF A CLIFF SO HE COULD DROWN. Okay so I'm being unnecessarily mean toward Jacob but watching him interact with Bella makes me mad.

When I saw Bella walk into gym I was jumping with joy that Jacob was not in this class and was going to walk over to her and make her feel welcome, when that stupid idiot Mike Newton pulled up the courage and asked Bella to be his partner in volleyball. I glared at him and vowed to bash him one day for ruining my fun. My attention came towards a freshman standing in the corner also glaring at Mike, or maybe Bella, I couldn't really tell. I wondered if she had a crush on the douche bag and felt sorry for her having to like someone like him.

The teacher came out and the volleyball round robin started. I tried to focus on the game and play my best but kept getting distracted by watching Bella play volleyball. It was quite amusing watching her play as she wasn't actually playing. She was trying to avoid the ball at all costs by running in the other direction of the ball. I smiled at her tactics and wondered what the reason behind it was.

I hadn't realized I was staring at her for so long when she turned around and caught my eye. I stopped staring immediately, from embarrassment, and spiked the ball over the net, earning my team a point. Losers; nobody can play volleyball properly. I turned back to look at Bella who was still staring at me. I was about to scream something witty at her, when suddenly the imbecile on the other team hit the ball towards her and hit her on the head. I had an urge to run over and see if she was okay but had to retain my dignity and chuckled loud enough for her to hear me. She turned to me again and scrunched up her face. I think she was trying to glare at me but she looked too adorable with her face all scrunched up like that.

I went back to playing the game, trying to clear my head from thoughts revolving around Bella. I got lost in the game when something hard came and smacked me in the back of my head. I rubbed the back of my head where a bruise was slowly forming when I heard a beautiful giggle that could only belong to Bella.

I was going to turn around and glare at her when half the female population came running up to me asking if I was alright. I groaned and searched for Bella but she had disappeared.

When the bell rang, I hurried my escape from the gym and changed back to my normal clothes. I slowly made my way into the cafeteria running quite late. Many people (mainly girls) had stopped me in my tracks asking for my wellbeing and if they could assist me in any way. I waved them off and grabbed some lunch looking around the table for my family where hopefully Bella would be too.

I scanned the area and saw the familiar spiky air of my sister Alice and walked towards it hoping Bella would be near. As I got closer I spotted Bella's beautiful, brown, wavy hair in the sunlight and my face lit up. I hurried towards her only to be beaten by the little son of a bitch, Jacob Black. I growled angrily as he wrapped his arms around Bella and kissed her cheek.

I looked around and stopped some slut named Kelly or Kelsey or... who really cared? I started to kiss her hoping to forget all about the pain Bella was causing me.

I couldn't remember the rest of the day as it sped past with painful thoughts of Bella. I focused on the tonight's challenge. The first soccer match of the season was waiting to be won by my team. I had gotten them fit in such less time it was a miracle. We had been working so hard all year for this and we were determined to succeed. Being captain was not an easy job; it was my responsibility to get everyone in form and provide encouragement and stamina. But I would never let them down.

As the bell rang I ran over to the field to start a warm up before the game. After a quick prep talk we hurried into the change rooms to get into our gear. I slipped on my shorts and jersey with EDWARD CULLEN written in bold letter at the back. I loved my jersey as it had my favourite number, 7 ,on it. I felt proud to wear it as part of my team.

I head a horn outside signalling for us to come out for the start of the game. I took a deep breath and ran out onto the field. I loved these moments, the loud cheers of the supporters, the boos from the oppositions and most importantly the smell of the grass of the first game of the season. I loved everything about soccer, as it had become my life ever since I started playing from the age of five years old.

I looked at the bleachers and saw a million girls cheering for me so I decided to blow them a kiss for their own entertainment. I looked around for Bella but it was impossible to see amongst the vast crowd.

The game started and I put all my focus into it. I played striker along with Jacob and, as much as I hate to admit it, we made a good team. We dribbled down the field pulling off some impressive moves tackling other players. I passed it to Jake when he was open but he got blocked by a huge guy from the opposition so he lobbed the ball into the air and I head butted it into the goal. Booyahh!

We pulled off some more impressive goals until most of our team of got tired of playing as we were so ahead of them they had no chance. But not me, I never stop playing as long as the game is still running. I feel that anything can happen in the last few minutes I glanced back and saw Emmett and Jasper yawning. I should probably be pissed off at them for not trying but it wasn't their fault the ball never went down to their end of the field for them to defend.

The final horn sounded and we celebrated our 4-0 victory. All the guys came up to me and patted me on the back congratulating me on man of the match. This wasn't really a surprise, but I didn't want to sound cocky.

My face was sweaty from running around and my shirt was starting to stick to my skin so I peeled it off and wiped my face with it. I heard gasps and cheers from the crowd but ignored it and went into the change rooms to have a relaxing shower.

I was again congratulated by all my teammates with stunning play-by-plays of all my most spectacular moves. By the time this finished I was practically the last one left so I took my time having a nice long shower. I turned off the tap and wrapped my towel around my waist, ridding low on my hips.

I walked to my locker rubbing my eyes from the tiredness of the game, when I bumped into something soft. There was Bella standing in the middle of the guys change rooms, dangerously close to me. She was staring at me, well not exactly my face but a part of me.

"Checking me out, Swan, are you?" I smirked, secretly hoping she was.

"Of course not." She blushed, trying to look anywhere than at me.

"Does me being half naked bother you then?" I asked in a smug tone.

"Ugh yes," She spat out, still not looking at me.

I chuckled and then remembered where we were standing.

"What exactly are you doing in the boys change room then? Not that I mind at all," I asked, winking at her.

"Ugh gross Cullen. I'm here because Alice sent me here to check if you were alive or not," she replied. Ah so it was pixies fault.

"Well mission accomplished then" I stated. "Now, are you going to leave or enjoy the view as I change?" I asked, wishing she would stay.

That did it. She stormed out of the change rooms as I saddened hoping I had not upset her too much. I went out of the change rooms intending to apologize to her but saw her walking away from the field with none other than Jacob Black.

"STEALER!" I screamed out at him, angry that he had stolen my Bella.

I couldn't sleep at all that night thinking of how Bella's date with Jacob went. I kept wondering if they kissed or held hands or he tried to rape her. I was horrified by the images that crossed my mind. Finally at like 1am in the morning fell asleep with weird dreams of Bella dressed in white walking down an isle...

BEEP BEEP

Goddamn alarm clock. I woke up and rubbed my eyes groaning. I was all sweaty from tossing and turning all night so I grabbed my towel and went to have a shower.

The shower was all fogged up so I assumed that Alice was already awake and ready. I took my time having a shower and washed myself completely hoping to wash away my strange nightmare. I wrapped my towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom, deep in thought.

I bumped into something that I assumed was a wall but was wondering why it was so soft. My theory was proven when I looked up and met the deep chocolate brown eyes of Bella.

"We have got to stop meeting like that Bella" I said happily hoping we could meet like this the rest of our lives. I looked at Bella, who seemed to be checking me out again, and noticed that her clothes were different and I guessed that my sister had dressed her this morning. Her top hung to her curves and her skirt showed off her beautiful, long legs.

"You look nice," I approved as she mumbled a quiet thanks.

I decided to take advantage of her shyness. "So you want to watch me put on my clothes today, since you rejected me yesterday?" I asked smugly. She scoffed at me and walked away into Alice's bedroom and I wondered how she knew which one was hers.

I got dressed with thoughts to Bella on my mind and met my mum downstairs who told me all about meeting Bella and how she thought she was a lovely girl at which I blushed. I rushed to my Volvo to avoid any more embarrassment and turned on my Debussy cd.

What is with me and Bella and these awkward sexy moments?

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!!! (Or maybe it's just because of the author notes but still that's your present for being so patient for this chapter)**

**Well I hope ya'll enjoyed that insight into Edwards's brain (and the soccer match) but just so you all know Edward doesn't love Bella yet. He is unsure of his feelings and is confused but don't worry he will realize soon enough and when he does, I sense a kiss coming up.**

**OMG we made it over our aim of 7 reviews (I knew 7 was my lucky number XD). BIG thank you to everyone that reviewed, love you all and even the silly people who reviewed on the chapter I was going to delete. (Wink wink nudge nudge Stephaniiie). For this chapter, lets aim for 10 reviews and if we go over it virtual cookies for you all XD**

**Next chapter: what you all voted for, more sexy Edward time. Maybe even some DTE ;)**


	13. Stupidly Spelt Notes

**IM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE 100 EMAIL ALERTS PEOPLE MUST HAVE GOTTEN. ITS JUST THAT FAN FICTION WAS STUFFING UP A LITTLE BIT AND I HAD TO REPOST THE STORY SEVERAL TIMES. BUT I PROMISE THAT THIS ONE IS REAL AND THE CHAPTER IS ACTUALLY HERE.** HOPEFULLY!

**OMG I'm sooo sorry, I know you all think that I have abandoned this story, but I haven't. I've just been really busy and I also released another story if you want to check it out, it's called EVERYWHERE I GO. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Ashley who just read this story recently and took the time to review on every single chapter (: thanks Ashley**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Twilight (yay i remembered) **

**Chapter Thirteen: Stupidly Spelt Notes**

_BPOV_

Stupid, cocky, arrogant, gorgeous, hot Edward. Why was he such an ass but have a beautiful ass at the same time? Not that I was looking at his ass or anything. This was the second time I had seen him half naked. Was I going to be haunted by him and his perfect body for the rest of my life? Was I...

"Bella." I heard Alice whisper to me. I suddenly snapped out of it and realised that we had arrived at school and I had no idea how all that time had passed so quickly.

Breathing heavily I ran to my locker and opened it to shove my bag inside when a small pink piece of paper fell out of it. I opened it and read the messy writing.

_U lil whore. Go bak to where u comes from._

My eyes started to tear and I looked around to see if anyone was watching. As the coast was clear I charged to the bathroom and locked myself in the toilet cubicle. Who could have sent such a horrible message to me? I hadn't even been here long enough to make enemies.

The only people I knew were the Cullens and the Hales and I couldn't see any of them doing this to me as they had all been very nice to me. I quickly wiped my eyes with my shirt and wiped the mascara smudges off. I walked out of the bathroom and bumped once again into the last person I wanted to see.

"Hello again," said his sweet velvety voice.

"Hi," I squeaked out, my voice had dried up from crying.

Edward noticed my sad eyes and gave me a curious look. But rather than asking what was wrong Edward put back on my cocky grin and said, "I'm surprised this is the first time in a while we've bumped into each other and I haven't been half naked." He winked at me and I just rolled my eyes. Trust Edward to be thinking of things like that.

I slipped away from him as he chuckled. The morning went without a hitch, but I knew it was too good to be true. As I scanned the cafeteria at lunch to look for my new friends and sit with them something nasty bumped into me, making the contents of my tray scatter to the ground. At first I thought it was Edward again but Edward didn't own 2inch long, fake nails that were digging into my back. The stupid slut Lauren had just purposely bumped into me and destroyed my lunch.

"I thought you'd be crying and wanting to change schools by now, you little slut," she sneered.

I suddenly wondered how stupid I could have been so stupid. Of course it was Lauren who hated me and had sent me that disgusting note in my locker. I should have realised before. I knew she was going to get me back sooner or later for interrupting her make out session with Edward. Like I was going to give her the satisfaction that she had gotten the better of me.

"Look Lauren," I sneered. "I don't really give a damn what you think about me and if you think your petty little note is going to affect me, think again you tramp."

Lauren looked at me with her mouth hanging open as she had not expected me to answer her so rudely. To tell you the truth, neither did I. I don't know what came over me but I wouldn't let Lauren get to me that easily.

I walked towards my friends who were all staring at me proudly and when I reached them, Emmett grabbed me in a big bear hug and congratulated me for standing up to that bitch.

I glanced past Emmett and saw Edward was also there with his mouth hanging open staring at me like I was a whole new person. I smiled at him and gave him a little wink.

Edward coughed and beckoned me to follow him. I excused myself from the table and followed him towards the hall where he was standing with a smirk on his face.

"That was impressive back there Swan," he said.

"Thanks." I blushed

He chuckled and came closer to me. He reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and leaned in closer. "Didn't know you had it in you," he whispered.

"Neither did I..." I began when he leaned in even closer to me with his eyes closed.

His lips were almost touching mine and I think if I moved even an inch we would be kissing. I slowly moved forward when…

**Haha you go Bella for fighting back ;)**

**What do you think is going to interrupt them from their almost kiss? Any guesses, because I would love to know what everyone thinks.**

**Also to the person who threatened to send James after me if I didn't update. See I did update, I don't hate this story I just got a little bit stuck. I'm sorry if I made you sad but this chapter is just for you (:**

**Who agrees that NEWMOON was the bestest movie ever made though ;)**

**Let's aim for like 10 reviews this chapter? I'm confident we can make it XD everyone press the MAKE ME HAPPY BUTTON!**


End file.
